Let's Go Somewhere Only We Know
by Eli Monty
Summary: Derek is Alpha. Allison is hurt. Scott is torn. The summer brings the longest dog days the teenagers of Beacon Hills High have ever experienced. With secrets floating in the air, only understanding can end the tirade known as angst.


_**Author's Note:**_

_So, this isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first fanfic for Teen Wolf (which I love) as well as my first fanfic for 2012. This story is set after the events of the season one finale and before the events of the season two premiere. The content in the story is how I want certain factors to played into season two (the most prominent being the female werewolf) and there are some things that I want seen done, but it's only my imagination. I hope you guys like it, there's more to come._

_P.S. I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf. _

_P.S.S. Thanks to Fourshotchild for Beta-ing!_

**Prologue**

_New Girl in Town_

The moment his blue eyes opened, he smelled her scent, heavy and sweet like ivy; a deadly vine, dark and lovely. It filled his nostrils to the point of near-suffocation. He covered his sensitive nose with an old towel that'd once belonged in the upstairs bathroom. He left the master suite and descended the quaky steps. A visitor quickly approached, her footsteps ringing in his ears. She wore heels, most likely stilettos due to the ground's vibrations. The car engine continued to hum as she journeyed towards the house. He stared at the front door, hyperaware of each stumble across the withered planks. _Click, click, click._

She approached the porch, grunting as she ascended. His eyes watered as she knocked on the door. Clutching the fabric closer to his face, he whipped the barrier open. The canine was somewhat surprised that she'd finished the job.

His guest was a pretty girl with caramel skin and black hair that fell in waves past her shoulders. Golden, triangle earrings glistened amongst the strands. Her eyes were green, sea green. Her lips, thin and warm, were light pink. She wore a leather jacket—the source of the smell—a simple, red tank top, and a black skirt. The noisy heels were onyx. On her shoulder, she carried a girl who appeared asleep. This female was a light skinned, brunette with a slim figure. She wore a gray tank top and sweatpants. Around one shoulder-blade, a gauge was wrapped, a red bump protruding through the material.

"Surprise for the birthday boy," the girl whispered, her lips full and curled. Derek Hale rolled his eyes.

"It isn't my birthday, Selena," he stated.

She rolled her eyes, chucking softly, "Yeah, I know. Where do you want her?" He motioned towards the couch. Selena curiously glanced at the misshapen mansion as she deposited the girl.

"Anyway," she continued, "here she is. Go ahead and have a party in your pants."

"I don't party," Derek blushed.

She clutched her hips, reminding him of their teenage years. Memories of when they'd lean against the vintage Camaro, smoking cigarettes, while they surveyed the schoolyard, invaded his thoughts. Those had been the days. Now, things were messed up.

"You never said that when you were younger, did you, Buddy Boy?" Selena asked, crossing her arms. "I remember a little boy named Derek Hale, who always wore leather jackets, white tees, and tight jeans. He sported a glare that'd melt any girl's heart. One afternoon, he even climbed into Kate Argent's car on school property. You smiled the following day as if she had _formed _that party in your pants."

At the mention of Kate's name, Derek became solemn.

"Don't ever mention her again," he slurred. "Ever."

"So she burned down your home, while your family was locked in the basement. My family's gone too."

"How do you live with something like that on your chest?" Derek hissed. Her heartbeat hammered, though her face was stoic mask. Selena had always been the brave type. They'd run in similar circles at Beacon Hills High School before splitting apart due to of recreational differences.

"You just let go and live, Derek," Selena scoffed, eyes rolling. "Kate was a whore and a bitch. I know she used you to get to them."

"So why didn't you tell me?" Derek barked.

"Do you think a bad boy would give up sex to save his family who didn't need saving at the time? Plus, Kate didn't appear to be the malicious type. I didn't know until after they died."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Derek hissed. "Thanks for the girl."

Selena cleared her throat, extending an open palm. "Ahem?"

He retrieved three-hundred bucks from his pocket and tossed it to Selena. After stuffing the change into her blouse, she collected a mirror from a purse and glossed her lips.

"You know, Derek," she began, "I remember this chick being smart in school."

"A smart-_ass_, yes," he corrected, eyeing the unconscious female. "Will you please remove whatever that scent is attached too?"

"Oh, sorry," Selena muttered, taking off her jacket. "It's a protective charm. It keeps away unwanted predators. Well, except for you."

Derek scoffed, "You, witches."

"Better to use a book than shave every month!"

"I don't shave," Derek stated. "There's no need too."

"Whatever. There she is. What're your plans for her?"

Derek graced Selena with a rare smile. "I'm the new Alpha. I need to rebuild."

"I thought I sensed a greater presence within you. You'd always carried an aura of crap in our teen years. Whatever you have in mind, I want in."

"Get outta here."

"I'm serious," Selena insisted, "I'm not changing for you, but if you need anything, I could be of use. I'm here, aren't I?"

"I'll think about it. For now, leave me."

"You'll need me either way, Derek. I'll be back." Selena gathered her things and vacated the charred house without another word.

As the front door slammed, Derek returned his focus to the still girl. The slow rhythm of her heart began to quicken. He needed to act soon.

"I've watched you in school. Although, I'm sure you already knew that. You always walked to class with that guy—Jason Maverick—while Selena and I watched as bystanders. Somehow, you became our friend, but that changed. Our sophomore year, you discovered that Selena was a witch. You kept her secret. However, our senior year, you learned that I was a werewolf. Although you kept my secret, you wanted to be my sister. You're just like Jackson, wanting something you're not prepared to have. The change cannot be tossed around like a baseball; lycanthropy is a gift. Most treat it like a disease; I treat it as the greatest ability. For years, you've wanted to be sired, but I refused. Now, I'm Alpha, and I need to build my pack. You're going to get your greatest wish; you will become one of us. Jamie Howard, I have a proposition for you."


End file.
